This invention relates generally to the storage and transport of articles.
Articles such as garments and duffel bags are often quite bulky, so that storage and/or transport of the article when not in use may be burdensome. Garments, for example, are typically carried in suitcases, knapsacks and other types of containers which are cumbersome to use and which, when not in use, must be stored.